Guild Gangsters
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Lucy and the gang are the most viscous, violent and wild of them all. They are the top Gang in Fiore! Every other gang fears for their lives with them. But one day, a new gang appeared Sabertooth. Also a fearless guild. What will Violent Lucy and Natsu do? Kill them. Rated M for intense Violence and cruelty, drug use, sexual scenes, guns etc.
1. FireFlame, cops, beer, and cigarettes

Natsu slapped my back

"Let's go beat some FireFlame ass!" Natsu screamed holding his fist

"Yeah!" Everyone, including me agreed

We all ran down to the FireFlame meeting place (Which we just figured out recently) screaming out heads off. I grabbed my pistol out of my back pocket, loading it as everyone else did with their's.

**We were the meanest, brutal and the bloodiest to ever live. Yet we had such a pussy name every one used to think we were weak. But that's not one bit of true. We go from guild to guild shooting human to human. No one messes with us. We are Fairy tail, the best guild gangster to ever live.**

Everyone spreaded apart circling around the tall red building. I hid under a window, crouching with a fully loaded gun in my hand. Natsu came up to quietly.

"Lucy, take first shot" He chuckled ready to watch

I nodded with a cringe on my face. I slowly turned popping my head up next to the window

_BAHM!_

The first shot had been fired, the window shattered as the bullet rushed to the back of someone head.

"Yes! Headshot!" Me and Natsu high five

FireFlame being screaming running for the door's. Erza and Gray blocked the door. When someone escaped, one would shot right at the door. More and more bullets were being shot. Mostly from Fairy tail.

"Suck mah dick you assholes!" Gajeel screamed blasting his shotgun at a man in white.

Elfman smashed and window and jumped right in for the 4 fellows left. He grabbed them all by the hand throwing them to the ground, the the concrete wall.

"We fucking did it!" Screamed Gray

Suddenly, we heard sirens blaring and even this time a helicopter.

"Shit, shit, shit Lucy let's get out of here back of the guild. It's a forest" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luckily, instead of running through muddy dirt and shit, they has a nice concrete trail hopefully leading near base. We eventually ran out of breath but the po-po were catching up on us. To the point were we could see them behind everyone. I cocked my gun again turning around, also running back wards and shooting them one by one until their were no more. The helicopter circled up but considering we were under so many trees I guess the fucking pilot decided that the others could handle it. What a fucking pussy!

" Shit! Nice good Luce!" Gray solute me for no reason

We were still huffing and puffing when we got at base. So we all sat down and thought for a minute while catching out breath until I spoke.

"Man, I need a beer" I announced looking down

"Maybe a couple cigarettes!" Natsu laughed

Now everyone was talking. How much they need _money, sex and drugs. _It didn't bother us though, we were all gangsters what do you expect. Now Mirajane was busy handing out beers to everyone.

"Thanks Mira, your the fucking bomb!" I laughed chugging down my ale

"Here Natsu" She handed him a quick ciggy to light

"Awesome" He said flicking his lighter on

Leo walked over too our table. Oh great, here we go

"You, me, right now" He placed one hand over my shoulder

"I swear to fucking god if you ever so touch me again, I will wipe this pistol out and shot your cock. Stay away, I have no intention of being your sex slave ass" I kicked him

"EEHHHH-" He screamed away

* * *

**By the way if your wondering what's supposed to be what then here:**

**Guild: Hideout**

**Council:Police**

**Also I am going to make many chapter's after this, I really love writing this. :D Catch ya later!**


	2. Protection of one small rumor

I began to hiccup, each time louder and louder.

"Lucy, you think you had enough bear today?" He laughed patting my back

"Nah Natsu you shit, it's all good here" I pointed at my face laughing

"Well Lucy, i'm taking you home, your to drunk. The Po-po could find you or some dude might want to rape you" Natsu said

"I'm good, besides...you would...rape...me" I smack my head on the table

"I WON'T RAPE YOU?!" Natsu backed away

"MMMMM...KKKKK" Yet again bashing my head into the table repeatedly

"Lucy stop your gonna get yourself fucking killed!" He plunged my head up glaring at me, all I could do is huff and puff

"Uggghhh" Making a slight moaning sound

"Look guys, I am taking this chic home, she is seriously fuckin wasted" He lifted me up and brought me out

**It rained heavily **

"Lucy, get in" Natsu nodded me into his car

"But Natsu, you have...motion sickness...*Hiccup*..." I still wobbled into the car

"Look, I don't give a shit! It's fucking raining and your drunk" He closed the doors walking to the drivers seat

"Give meh water!" It was the one thing that I drank after being high, Luckily Natsu became prepared handing me a cup of water

"Ahhh I feel so much better" They don't call me the best drinker for nothing! It seems like whenever I just have a tiny sip of water I can become not so high. No one knows why, not even me!

"Look Lucy, I am afraid to say this but there is a bad rumor going may not seem like it, but Fairy tail is scared. A guild called Sabertooth is rising from it's rank, it will soon hit us. They will try to kill any member they find! I trust you Lucy, your one of the toughest, but really they are getting tougher than us. I will practically be your little "Bodyguard". I don't care what you fucking say!"

"Natsu...You don't seem like yourself...Your soooo...Nice! You always usually swearing and talking about killing and drugs! Instead you are giving me a ride and saying you my bodyguard!"

"I know, but we have never been through something like this were a gang that is getting higher ranked than us! We were always number 1! We don't know how scary they can be"

I huffed

"Also, another rumor is that a gang poser Raven tail is working with Sabertooth. I bet they are both trying to find our hideout"

The car stopped

"I trust you, if anything suspicious happens, call me"

I opened the doors waving at the car that strolled by slowly in the rain

_If anyone even so to touch me or this guild I swear I will beat them to a shred!_

I ran inside chuckling to myself

* * *

**Too be continued on the next chapter "The girl who cried Blondie!"**

**Trust me, Lucy is going to be so epic in the next chapter. Just you wait and see!**


	3. The girl who cried Blondie!

The next day arrived in a flash. I remembered while being on the road to be cautious of Sabertooth or Raven tail.

_Such bitches! _I thought in my head slamming the brakes by the entrance

I walked in trying to be calm and firm. Gray ran up to me walking the way I did

"Lucy, everything has gone to shit!" He said waving his arms

I crossed mine "Why" I was beginning to think of Sabertooth and Raven tail

"It's the cops, they found some of the Fairy tail members walking home last night!" He gripped his arms

"Cana, as expected, but they found Levy's whole team! We can't ask them for gun supply now! it's like the po-po are more alert than ever" He huffed

I started yelling orders "Natsu and I are going to get them. Meanwhile the rest are going to have to find guns and shit by themselves"

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. I nodded mine to Natsu forcing him the "Let's go" Signal.

* * *

Once again, Natsu decided to drive thinking it would be safer to do car. I was pissed, not only at the fact that the cops were taking our guild members. But the fact that they are more alert probably because of Sabertooth and Raven tail. I gripped my fist I rage. Natsu peeked over at me as he saw my angered face.

"Trust me Lucy, we will get them and kill those fucking cops!" He drove faster than normal

We already knew were the prison was. Mostly cause Cana mostly gets imprisoned since she runs around in the streets drunk and careless.

A sudden bash hit the end of the car, almost flipping the car over. I bashed open the window leaning out half my body to notice a car. I got a sudden chill up my spine when I saw the car.

"THAT MARK!" I screamed

"NATSU GRAB THE SHOTGUN!" He had no clue what was going on then. He peeked out and quickly grabbed the gun in the back, tossing it to me.

"FUCK YOU SABERTOOTH!" I shot at the window as fast as I could while screaming swears.

After the front window finally broke I was able to get a decent face of the Sabertooth member. She had long black hair and in the back, two buns. She had extremely slanty eyes and had the bitchest smirk on her face.

I fired another shot, attempting at her face, unfortunately she moved her face fast enough.

"Were almost at the prison, what do we do!?" He shouted trying to pay attention to the road.

"I don't know yet, but when we get their we can- " I spotted another car gaining on us, with the same mark as the chick's

"Shit! Another Sabertooth! My body was still leaning out the window aming now for both of the cars, I wanted to wait until the car got close enough to get a better shot.

"Natsu, try turning on some ally ways or somethin." I said loading the gun

He nodded his head as he swerved from the next ally. Sabertooth would not give up. Actually, the car behind the girl was getting closer to us. Once we got out of the ally, the other car was right beside us. Someone rolled down their window I aimed right at the door not caring a bit who it was.

BAHM!

The rest of the half way window blasted open. When the smoke cleared the people were still in their. They dodged the bullet. It was two boys. One who was a blondie, and the other who had black hair. They were smirking just like the chick.

"We could use a Lucy!" The blonde boy explained "She _IS _one of the toughest of Fairy tail! Having her captured would bring down Fairy tail so much!" He chuckled

He rammed on my side of the car. Hitting my hands and knocking out the gun, it also made me fall almost out of the car. They begun laughing to themselves.

"YOU...SHITHEADS!" I screamed

Natsu's ears perked and notice me with my hands scrapped and bleeding and no gun. He began to get worried.

"Lucy get inside, before you get more hurt!" He looked at me not paying attention to the road

I peeked my head inside, my body was still out though. This gave an advantage to Sabertooth. The other car pulled closer when I didn't realize. The blonde boy tugged my shirt hard enough that I flew out hitting the hard ground. I coulden't help to watch the cars go flying by. Natsu's car stopped for me but the two boys were bashing into him, like a distraction.

_Fuck! _I said in my head but still angry over everything that was happening now

I could feel my body bleeding, the pain was slowly catching on to me. As I turned my head (Which was extremely blurry) I saw the chick and her car beside me, picking me up like a piece of thrash. Throwing me into her car.

_I need...to do something now! But I can't even move...my body...I don't want fairy tail to worry about m- _That's were I left of in my head before closing my eyes.

But before I did I also heard a voice next to me. Not that girl driving but someone else. She only said one word before I dozed of

"Blondie...!" She said quiently rubbing my hair

* * *

**Yay! I'm back! I really wanted to continue this story so I tried to make it extra long than the other. Oh if you don't already know since this is like real-world stuff, they can't use magic or anything. I don't know if some of you already could guess that. Haha I think you could guess what's going on here!**

**Chapter 4 title: Two guild gansters working together to stop one  
**


End file.
